1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the presentation of net data and DSS programs, and more specifically to the presentation of a graphic image, downloaded from the Internet or a DSS communication medium, if a selected DSS program is to be broadcasted in the future.
2. Related Art
Over the last few years there has been a growing demand for entertainment systems that facilitate a user's ability to access multiple broadcast information, and entertainment mediums. One type of broadcast medium is a broadcast satellite system such as a digital satellite system (DSS). DSS typically includes an antenna, an integrated receiver decoder (IRD), a television receiver (CV), and a remote controller. DSS may additionally include an analog video cassette recorder (VCR) that receives analog data for recording purposes.
In operation, the antenna receives digital bit steams from a satellite and routes the bit streams to the IRD. Typically, the digital bit streams include sensory data (e.g., video and/or audio) and programming data for one or more shows. The IRD receives the bit streams from the antenna and decodes the bit steams into data that can be presented to a user via the TV. The user selects which portion of the decoded data is transmitted from the IRD to the TV through actuation of the remote controller.
Currently there exists a need for an integrated DSS/Internet system that permits a user to view DSS programs, local cable-based and/or terrestrial-based programs, and Internet data in a seamless fashion. Furthermore, there is a need for an integrated DSS/Internet system that displays a program-related graphic image if a user selects a DSS program that is to be broadcast in the future. Moreover, there is a need for an integrated DSS/Intemet system that downloads and periodically updates program-related graphic images from the Internet or DSS communication medium.